Las heridas sanan, las cicatrices prevalecen
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Años después, cuando el mundo ya no estaba en peligro, Ciudad República volvía a alzarse, dando a todos nuevas oportunidades de rehacer sus vidas. Entre ellas, el Avatar, quien sin preocupaciones, respiraba tranquila y enamorada de nuevo, sin sospechar nada de nadie, mucho menos, de las personas que protegió, casi entregando su vida.


Desde que vi la Leyenda de Korra, los personajes que resaltaron para mi, fueron Korra y Asami. Tenía desde hace mucho tiempo esta historia en la cabeza, desde que terminó la temporada uno, pero por X razón no me ponía a escribirlo. Ahora que la serie terminó y nada está pendiente y por su deseado por muchos y realmente nada esperado final, me animo a hacerlo, de antemano se que la pareja no es la más famosa, pero sé que hay unos pocos que si disfrutan de ella, sin mas que decir, espero que les agrade.

Las heridas sangran, las cicatrices prevalecen. (Y nos aseguraremos que esta te destruya.)

Capítulo.-1: Prólogo – Feliz cumpleaños.

En ocasiones, el simple hecho de estar sentada, frente a un escritorio, escuchando palabrería infinita de gente que no le importaba lo más mínimo, era suficiente como para arruinarle el día por completo. Provocándole tal mal humor, que hasta que saliera del edificio, cualquier persona que se le cruzara enfrente, era su enemigo.

Los días largos de trabajo, mas los de trabajo innecesario, eran los que mas detestaba, tanto que sin el mundo material ni el mundo espiritual se salvaban de su choque inmenso de energía, que repelía a cualquiera que intentara acercarse, era otra persona y era mejor no acercarse a ella a esas horas del día.

Ya libre, lo que más podía calmarla, además de al fin llegar a casa, era sentir ese delicioso aroma a estofado de carne de foca-búfalo. Inhalarlo, hacía que todos sus problemas volaran por la ventana y la guiaran casi por instinto por el corredor, cruzando la sala y llegando a la cocina. Cuando pisó el azulejo perlado, una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios, se escurrió pero la barra y llegó a la estufa, donde una gran olla, silbaba por el hervor, anunciando como listo el platillo. Volvió a asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca y con sus ágiles dedos levantó la tapa, dispuesta a atacar el caldo con un cucharon—

"—Ni siquiera lo pienses." Una mano palmeó su cabeza, deteniéndola en el acto.

"Pero—"

"No. Regresa la tapa y dame eso, aun no está listo. "

Se hizo lo que se le ordenó. "Pero huele a listo."

"No lo está. Ahora, ve a lavarte y pon los platos y cubiertos en la mesa."

"Pero, me duele la espalda y los pies."

Un ligero beso se le fue plantado en los labios, seguido de un par de caricias por su espalda.

"No empieces o voy a tener que obligarte. Te dejaré probar el primer sorbo, si?"

De ahí, no hubo más protesta.

"De acuerdo."

Años, mas de los que podía contar con una mano habían pasado en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba. Ambas crecieron de manera impresionante, siendo grandes personas, fuera de sus destacados nombres, siendo una el gran orgullo de la otra.

"Lista?"

"Si, ya."

"Segura."

"Si, si, segura."

"Bien."

Y entre tantos años juntas, también se celebraban fechas especiales, en esta ocasión, el cumpleaños de la menor.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Korra" Asami apartó las manos de los ojos de korra, lento, para que el momento del impacto fuera más deseable.

La cumpleañera, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco más de lo que solía hacerlo con cada comida que le era preparada por su pareja, por el simple hecho de que esta vez, estaba adornado de manera especial, acompañada no solo del plato que momentos antes quiso probar a escondidas, sino que había un pequeño pastelillo con vela encendida, panecillos rellenos coloreados de tonos vivos y esperándola en el centro, un par de palillos, ansiosos a ser tomados. Sinceramente, solo esperaba su comida favorita, como cada cumpleaños.

"Wow, Asami, gracias, creí que este año todo sería menos llamativo."

"Y lo es, esta vez no usé pirotecnia, ni tampoco contraté cantantes."

"Buen punto." Tomó los palillos, pero rápido se le fueron arrebatados por su pareja, quien se acercó arrastrando las sillas.

"A ver, espera, te dije que te daría a probar el primer sorbo."

"Oh, bueno."

Como era esperado, el primer bocado fue delicioso, con los sabores justo en el punto. Feliz, abrazó a su pareja, besando su mejilla, varias veces antes de soltarla y seguir comiendo. Asami solo se limitó a verla comer, sonriente, tomando pequeños sorbos de su bebida y limpiando a Korra cada que algo de comida resbalaba por su mentón, satisfecha.

"No todos los días se cumplen 30."

Treinta años del actual Avatar, vividos de una manera que nadie se esperaba, con sus escalas difíciles y otras no tanto, con depresiones y alegrías, todo para llegar donde estaban ahora. Una como uno de los empresarios más ricos y poderosos en su Ciudad, siendo, presidente de su propia compañía renombrada como "Future Indistries Reforgend", dando un salto en exportaciones, que la lanzó aun más alto, sin mencionar, que es buena ama de casa. la otra, si de por sí, desde que nació tenía un nombre imponente, también se convirtió en cabecilla de su mesa de discusión de las Naciones Unidas, filántropo por excelencia y Copresidenta de la misma compañía de su pareja.

Nada menos se esperaba de ellas, por eso mismo, verlas caminar al auditorio principal de una nueva y casi reconstruida Ciudad República, tomadas de las manos, no presentándose como pareja oficial directamente, pero dando una directa señal de ello, mientras el Avatar daba un discurso poco ensayado y casi espontaneo, como apertura del nuevo edificio, no fue algo que alertara a las masas de manera negativa. Por el contrario, fueron igualmente aplaudidas, igual que el día que salvaron al mundo.

Estaban felices con lo que hacían, con lo que recibían y con ellas mismas.

Sin nada realmente relevante en sus vidas, sin caos de magnitudes mundiales o estatales, las cosas se llevaron muy tranquilas entre ellas. Nada las obstaculizó. Nadie estaba en peligro.

De igual modo, no significaba que todo fuera paz al ciento por ciento.

"_Los benders seguían, de algún modo, siempre teniendo control sobre los que no tenían habilidad."_

"_Lo malo que le ha pasado al mundo desde su inicio, ha sido siempre por los benders."_

"_Siempre seremos inferiores ante ellos, siempre darán la cara por un vender antes de una persona normal." _

Algunas personas, en lo más oscuro, seguían siguiendo cierta secta, que juró deshacerse de los benders hasta su extinción absoluta. Y sin los poderes de su ´Salvador´ cerca, no tenían manera de siquiera intentarlo, pero había quienes desde hace un tiempo, planeaban cómo iniciar el ataque.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Jinki Asgra **_


End file.
